Emergency response vehicles are often slowed down on their way to a scene of a fire, an accident, etc. by other vehicles that do not move out of the way. This condition (blocked roads) often slows first responders when time is of the essence. These circumstances may lead to accidents and collisions between emergency responders and other vehicles.
Autonomous vehicles are becoming more prevalent in many parts of the world. Operation of Autonomous vehicles on roadways along with operation of emergency vehicles presents a unique challenge.
Methods and systems are needed for automatic operation of autonomous vehicles based on emergency vehicle warnings.